The Clinical Research Center Grant is involved with studies concerning the problem of acute spinal cord injury. It combines clinical and experimental laboratory projects for elucidating the basic pathophysiology and electrophysiology of cord injury, and for the design and evaluation of new methods for the treatment of acute spinal cord injury. Laboratory animal studies are designed to yield information in the following areas: electrophysiology of the normal and injured spinal cord utilizing somatosensory evoked potential techniques in animals and patients with cord injury; spinal cord blood flow and systemic arterial pressure; focal alterations in metabolism of the spinal cord using autoradiographic techniques; ultrastructural changes in varying degrees of cord injury; biochemical factors in the pathogenesis of spinal cord and axonal injury; and the effects of various forms of experimental therapy on normal and injured cords. Intensive monitoring of patients with acute spinal cord injury will be carried out using the technique of somasensory evoked potentials in an Acute Spinal Cord Injury Treatment Unit. The scientific team is closely organized for frequent interchange of results and problems by means of regular seminars and meetings.